smash_bros_lawl_omegafandomcom-20200215-history
Dimentio
On-Screen Appearance Dimension Flip Dimentio flips onto the battlefield from another dimension. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Star Projectile Dimentio will launch a star-shaped projectile in whatever direction the player chooses after aiming. If the player does not release B after 5 seconds, Dimentio will launch the projectile. If used in the air, the projectile will always launch downward at a diagonal in the direction Dimentio is facing. The projectile itself does 5-10% of damage. However, since the projectile charges while aiming, a fully-charged projectile can deal 15-20% of damage. Side Special - Invisibility Dimentio will turn invisible for 15-20 seconds. This has no effect on any opponents. The move can be cancelled early if Dimentio attacks an opponent or an opponent attacks him. Up Special - Dimension Flip A rectangular shape appears behind Dimentio with a far end of it directly behind him. Immediately after initiating this move, the player can use the analog stick to choose one of the four compass direction that this rectangle will lead. Afterwards, the rectangle will flip on its center axis and reverse the positions of Dimentio and all other players and objects within its vacinity. After the first one however, Dimentio can immediately perform the move a second time in a fashion similar to Pikachu's Quick Attack by selecting another direction. This move does not cause any damage. Down Special - Catch Card Dimentio will get out a Catch Card of a random opponent. This deals 7% of damage and disables a random B move. Final Smashes and A moves are unaffected by the disabling factor. The disabling effect lasts 30 seconds or until the opponent under the effect is KO'd. Only one opponent can be affacted at a time, and using Dimentio's Down B again will pass the effect to a different opponent. Final Smash - The Ultimate Show Dimentio will bring out the Chaos Heart and turn into Super Dimentio. As Super Dimentio, pressing B will cause a random magic attack, while pressing A will either cause Super Dimentio to stomp creating an earthquake that deals 14-20% of damage or punch the nearest opponent which deals 10-18% of damage. The player can move freely during the 30 seconds that the move lasts. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: *flips to another dimension, then back* Sd: *3 dark orbs arise from the ground and rotate around, get absorbed by Dimentio as he chuckles* Dn: *sends a shimmer of darkness overhead which then trickles down* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Dimentio is a villain in Super Paper Mario. His name is a pun on dementia and dimension. Like Mario and Mimi, he can flip between dimensions, but he can also manipulate them (an ability he shares with Merloo) and controls Dimension D, which he designed. Skilled in duplication, teleportation, and invisibility, Dimentio is one of the four main minions of Count Bleck, along with O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia. However, over the course of the game, Dimentio eventually reveals himself to be the true main antagonist, using his "master" merely as a way to further his plans to obtain the Chaos Heart and use its power for his own agenda. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Symbol Super Mushroom Victory Music TBA Intro and outro scenes Intro TBA Outro TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Ending Music Lawl Food Stage Items Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Category:Mario Category:Starter Category:Fighters Category:Non-Human Category:Male Category:Celebrity Category:Defensive